The Perfect Date
by suzume umiko
Summary: Sakura goes on blind-dates to prove Sasuke there are other guys better than him. But as Sakura goes on several blind-dates, she goes through a lot of trouble and mischief. Will Sakura be able to find a date for Valentine's?
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Date**

**Chapter 1**

**Lie.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was walking and looking up at the clouds, thinking if she should go to her blind date or not. It was almost 1 PM—

WAIT. Sakura going on a blind date?! Haruno Sakura? Sounds pretty logical. But Sakura has a reason behind that…

**F L A S H B A C K **

_Uchiha Sasuke was the first to arrive at the meeting place. Kakashi said he was going to announce something important today. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thoughts. Suddenly, the sound of someone's footsteps interrupted him._

_Sasuke didn't bother to open his eyes to look at who came. _

_Sakura sat beside Sasuke, not too far, not too near. Thoughts were also pouring in her mind like a waterfall. Valentines' Day was a week from now. Sakura already had ideas on what to do on Valentine's Day. But she was missing out on one important thing on Valentine's Day: a date._

_It probably wouldn't have crossed Sakura's mind a bit too early if she didn't look at the calendar. And if there wasn't a huge, red circle on the day of Valentine's Day._

_But everything happens for a reason. And now Sakura was fidgeting, thinking of how to ask Sasuke._

Aren't guys supposed to be the one to ask girls? _Sakura thought. But Sakura wanted to know if Sasuke had anyone in mind for a date._

_Sakura shook the thought off her head. _Why would Sasuke have a date for Valentine's? _Sakura thought, _He's really not the type of person who would care about those stuff. _But Sakura, persistent as she is, couldn't help asking Sasuke._

"_Are you busy next week, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. _Too direct, _Sakura thought. She slapped her forehead mentally._

_Sasuke thought, _What's happening next week? Today is the 7th of February… _Sasuke finally opened his eyes. _Valentines, _he thought. Sasuke wondered why he remembered it was Valentine's next week. Of course, Sakura always reminded him of what day the 14__th__ is. _Valentine's, _he repeated in his mind._

"_No," Sasuke said._

_Sakura was partly-surprised. Sasuke usually rejects her when she asks him on a date or something. Even though literally Sasuke hadn't said "yes" yet, Sakura was already happy. Sakura told Sasuke, "Oh. R-really? If then would you want to—"_

_Sasuke interrupted, "I meant no, I'm not coming with you."_

_Ouch. After expecting Sasuke, for some unknown reasons, would actually agree to spend Valentine's with Sakura. _"Of course," _Sakura thought. _"Again."

_Sakura thought of an excuse to get out of this situation. "I wasn't going to ask you on a date. I was just going to ask if you had a date for Valentine's. 'Cause I already have one."_

_Sasuke was shocked. "What?"_

_Sakura was shocked too. She didn't know where that came from. But a part of Sakura loved the look on Sasuke's face when she said that. _Better stick to it. _Sakura thought._

"_Y-yeah, of course. I already have a date." Sakura said. "So, do you have one?"_

_Sasuke thought of what to answer. "No." he said._

"_Oh, too bad then." Sakura smiled._

_Sasuke thought of something. "Really, huh? So who's your date?"_

_Sakura was caught off-guard. She thought of an answer. _Come on. Any random guy. Think, Sakura, think!

"_Why can't you answer my question? Maybe you don't really have a date after all." Sasuke smirked._

_Sakura was still thinking of a guy. _Damn it. Why can't I think of any guy? ANY GUY?! _Then it hit Sakura._

"_I can't tell you. Nobody should know." Sakura said._

"_And why not?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because—"_

"_Because what?" Now, instead of Sakura annoying Sasuke, Sasuke was now trying to corner Sakura and annoy her. And he was enjoying it._

"_B-Because…it's none of your business." Sakura replied._

"_Why? I just wanted to know who." Sasuke said._

"_I've already told you that I can't tell you." Sakura insisted._

_Sasuke was quiet. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. _I finally got out of that, _she thought._

_Sakura thought wrong._

"_I'll just see on Valentine's then." Sasuke smirked, again. But deep inside, he wanted to know who Sakura's date was. And heck, once he does, he's gonna beat the hell out of that guy._

_Meanwhile, Sakura's world came falling down. Sakura didn't really have a date. She was going to ask Sasuke. _Stupid. Why did I have to say that? _Sakura repeatedly told herself. _Now I have to find another date.

_Naruto came. "Oi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke. I met Kakashi-sensei on the way, and guess what, he told me to tell you guys that meeting's cancelled. I think he was given a mission or something. Anyway, I'm going to eat ramen. Bye!" he said. In a second, Naruto was gone._

_Sasuke stood up. He left without saying a word._

_Sakura was still there. She was making an imaginary list of guys who she could have as a date on Valentine's._

_Neji. No, if he's not busy, he'd probably ask Tenten. Sakura crossed him out of her list._

_Shikamaru. Temari or Ino. Another cross-out on her list._

_Choji. No, he probably doesn't take these things seriously. But even if he did, all they'd probably do was eat._

_Kiba. He probably doesn't take it seriously too._

_Shino. No, his bugs freak Sakura out._

_Lee. Never. With a capital N._

_Sakura was out of guys she could have as a date._

_Then, it hit Sakura, again._

"_Of course!" Sakura said._

_With that, Sakura left and headed to Ichiraku._

_Sakura stopped in front of Ichiraku. She saw Naruto sitting there, and eating ramen. As usual._

_Sakura sat beside him._

"_Oi, Sakura-chan. What're you doing here?" Naruto asked._

"_I'm gonna eat, duh." Sakura answered._

"_Oh, right." Naruto said._

"_Actually, I'm still kind of full. Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sakura said. She was hesitating at first, but she knew she _had _to._

"_Eh? What is it, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Uh, wanna do stuff with me next week?"_

"_Eh? Why next week?"_

"_Valentine's."_

"_Oh, yeah." Naruto said, scratching his head. "Good thing you reminded me, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan asked me out on Valentine's and I still have to buy her something. What do you think would she like, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Oh." Sakura sighed. _I should've known, _she thought._

"_Hm?"_

"_Oh, uh, maybe flowers or something. I think she would appreciate anything nice from you, Naruto."_

"_You think? Ah, well. I'll just go buy her something later."_

"_I'll be going then." Sakura said, standing up._

"_You sure you don't want to eat, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yeah. I'm not hungry."_

_Sakura strolled around for a while. _Maybe I should just go tell Sasuke I don't have a date. _Sakura was headed home when she saw a piece of paper on the road._

_Sakura picked it up. It read:_

"_Dateless on Valentine's? But are desperate for a date? No need to walk around with a pathetic frown! Date-expert Mister K is willing to help you, at no charge! Yes, you read that right! At no charge! Just go to the benches near Konoha Gates at 1 PM tomorrow! You can keep on going on blind dates until you find the perfect one for Valentine's."_

_Sakura found the paper weird and just crumpled it and placed it in her bag._

_When Sakura reached her house, she went to her room, sat down on the bed, and sighed. She took off her bag. She opened her bag and she remembered the weird flyer she found a while ago. She read it again._

_Sakura thought of something, again. _Why not try going on this blind date? I really need a date to show Sasuke. This is going to be really stupid, but I _need _a date. _Sakura thought._

_But on the other hand, Sakura was trying to push off the idea of going on a blind date. _I should just tell Sasuke instead. And if I said I was lying, then my Valentine's day would be a big disaster.

What should I do? _Sakura asked herself._

_Then, a light bulb lit up in Sakura's mind._

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ex-girlfriends.**

**Day One.**

* * *

As I was saying, Haruno Sakura was walking and looking up at the clouds, thinking if she should go to her blind date or not. It was almost 1 PM, 12:45, to be exact.

She thought of yesterday, when she was at her house, deciding if she should go or not.

**F L A S H B A C K**

_Then, a light bulb lit up in Sakura's mind._

_She was going to go. How else could she find a date for Valentine's if she wouldn't go? Everyone she knew probably already had dates._

_But in the back of Sakura's mind, she knew this would only cause her trouble._

_Sakura thought hard. Then she remembered what Sasuke had said._

_**F L A S H B A C K I N A F L A S H B A C K**_

"_Let's just see on Valentine's then."_

_**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K I N A F L A S H B A C K**_

_Once again, Sakura blamed herself for her stupidity and slapped her forehead. Sakura looked at her calendar and sighed._

_She had no choice._

**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K**

She sat down on a bench, sighing. She looked around if there was anyone she knew who could see her. No one. Only some villagers.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief after assuring that she was safe.

After a few minutes, a guy sat down beside her.

Sakura stared at the guy. He had brownish hair with matching brown eyes. He smiled at Sakura and said, "Konnichiwa, miss. If I may ask, are you my blind-date?"

Sakura was still staring at him, and after a while, she answered, "Um, yes?"

"Oh," the guy said, nodding. "Why is a pretty lady like you going on a blind date? Don't other guys ask you out?"

Sakura blushed slightly at the guy's compliment. "For Valentine's," she replied.

The guy nodded again. "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura," she replied, looking back at the guy. "What's your name?"

"Matsukasa Ryoko. Nice to meet you and what a beautiful name you have." the guy smiled, again.

"**He said I'm pretty and I have a beautiful name! Bwahaha! Cha!!" **Inner Sakura yelled, smiling.

Sakura thought of things to ask him. "Um, where are you from?"

"I'm from Suna," he answered.

"Why are you here in Konoha?"

"To get away from my parents. They didn't really appreciate me there, so I left them instead of being a burden to them. All they cared for was my older brother. Sometimes I wonder if they've even noticed if I left."

"What do you do here?"

Ryoko looked at Sakura's forehead protector. "I see you're a ninja," he smiled at her. "I like strong girls."

Sakura wondered if his smiles were real or fake and ignored what he just said. She repeated the question. "What do you do here? I mean, how do you earn money, since I noticed you're not a ninja like me?"

"Well, I have a job," he said. "I don't go on missions like you do. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be on a mission or something?"

"No," Sakura replied. _Duh, _she thought. _If I had a mission why would you think I'm here right now?_ She tried to think of other things to ask him. "Um, do you go back to Suna once in a while?"

Ryoko shook his head. "Like I've told you, my family probably isn't waiting for me there. But sometimes I do wonder how they're doing right now."

"So, don't you miss them? And don't you have friends back there?"

He was quiet for a while. "You ask too much questions," he told Sakura.

Sakura felt a bit embarrassed. "Sorry," she said. "It's, um, okay if you don't want to answer it."

"No, it's okay," he smiled at her, for the thousandth time. "I just noticed you keep asking me questions. Yeah, I do miss my parents sometimes, but a part of me always says that they don't miss me. So I don't go back, 'cause I won't be welcomed back with open arms. And yeah, I do have friends there. I told them that I'm here right now, but I told them not to tell my parents. They did try to stop me from moving here, but I told them it's pointless to stay there when you're not cared for by your own family. I'm thankful they understood me, and here I am now."

Sakura understood Ryoko's story, but she still didn't understand one thing. "Why didn't your parents even care for you in the first place? I mean, what kind of parents wouldn't care for their own child?"

"I don't know, actually. I mean, it's not just 'cause they love my brother more than they love me, it's 'cause they practically ignored the fact that I was with them, as if I didn't exist or whatever."

Sakura thought this blind-date was going well, she was quite happy with it, and if nothing goes wrong, she could go out with Ryoko on Valentine's to show Sasuke that she _did _have a date.

But Sakura wondered if it would just be okay with Ryoko even if he was just her pretend date.

Suddenly, Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a yell.

It was a girl, screaming, "Matsukasa Ryokoooooo!"

Sakura looked at the girl as more girls joined her, yelling. She wondered why they were yelling his name. Then she looked at Ryoko, who looked uncomfortable.

"Sakura, I think we better run," he told her, grabbing her arm as they started to run.

The girl who screamed his name pointed to them and yelled out, "There he is! Let's get him!!"

Sakura didn't understand what was going on. "Who are they? Why are we running away from them?" she asked.

Ryoko ran faster as the girls started to chase after them. "I'll tell you when we're pant away from them."

Sakura remembered running like this before. It was exactly like this, being chased by girls squealing and yelling. It was the same except for two things. One, the girls who were chasing them were happy and excited, while these girls chasing them right now looked mad or something. Two, she was with Sasuke that time, running away from his fangirls.

Ryoko looked around for a place to hide in. Soon, he spotted an alley and they both ran towards it.

When they were in the alley, Ryoko stopped.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, demanding for an answer. She didn't know what on earth was going on.

Ryoko sighed and looked at Sakura. "Those girls were pant my ex-girlfriend_s_." Yes, with an "s".

Sakura felt like killing him that instant. Why didn't he tell her? He was going on a blind-date when he had those crazy creatures he call his ex-girlfriends on the hunt for him? "WHAT?!" Sakura yelled at his ear.

Ryoko tried to calm her down and explained, "Look, Sakura-san, I know you want to kill me right now 'cause I didn't tell you about them. But believe me, I didn't know they were able to follow me here. They came here from Suna. But I swear none of them are currently my girlfriend."

Sakura glared at Ryoko.

"I'll be honest with you," Ryoko looked at Sakura. "I originally planned on going on this blind-date to meet more girls to be my girlfriend and dump them the day after."

"But that changed when I saw that you actually cared for my situation with my parents and why I left them. All those girls out there didn't," he explained further.

Sakura was looking at him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"Sakura, believe me, I'm not making this up," Ryoko told her, as if reading her mind.

Ryoko heard the girls coming. Sakura heard them too. "They're coming, _fast_," he said.

Ryoko thought of what to do. He saw two separate paths. He thought that he wouldn't let Sakura get involved in this, so he told her, "Sakura, go that way," he pointed to the path on the right. "I'll go the other way. That way those girls won't be chasing you."

Sakura looked at him. Was he seriously willing to risk himself for Sakura's safety? Wow. Sakura believed in him now.

"Now, go," Ryoko said, pointing to the path where he told Sakura to go to. "I hope we meet again Sakura-san, if ever I make it alive."

Sakura tried to stop him, but he was gone before Sakura could even say a word.

After a while, Sakura heard the girls coming and quickly ran to where Ryoko had pointed to. Soon, Sakura saw light ahead.

Sakura ran faster, and after a few seconds, she was out of the alley, safe and sound.

She looked behind her. There was no trace of the girls. Ryoko's plan had worked.

She was happy she got away safely, but she was a bit disappointed that she had lost Ryoko.

Sakura sat down on the road for a while, resting from that long run to get away from those merciless insane creatures.

"**Those bitches sure could run. But they weren't able to catch us! Bwahahaha!!" **Inner Sakura yelled again, giving Sakura a headache.

She felt really disappointed. Ryoko was gone. She had no date. Just when she thought she already had one.

Sighing, Sakura started to walk home. _Guess I'll have to go to another blind-date tomorrow again, _she thought. _Hopefully there wouldn't be any crazy ex-girlfriends chasing after us again._

to be continued…

* * *

A/N: I don't know where I got the name Matsukasa Ryoko. Matsukasa meant something related to pine, like pinecone or something and I can't remember what Ryoko meant. I edited this chapter because it wasn't actually finished yet when I posted it. Haha. Anyway, REVIEW, okay? (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Annoying Bastard.**

**Day Two.**

The next day, after Sakura had finished combing her hair and making it look neat, she headed outside. She was early today. So she decided to stroll around Konoha for a while.

Sakura passed by Ichiraku and saw that Naruto was eating alone. She sat beside him.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted as he stopped eating ramen. "I didn't expect to see you here. Why are you here?"

"Nothing," Sakura smiled at him. By this time, Naruto had gone back to eating his ramen. "Just hanging out here for a while before I go to my—" Sakura paused. She remembered she shouldn't tell anyone about her blind-dates. "—to my, uh, house. Yeah, haha."

"Mkay," Naruto told her while stuffing ramen in his mouth.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered something. "Oh, yeah," she faced Naruto. "Have you bought Hinata-chan something for Valentine's?"

Naruto thought about it for a while. "No," he said.

"Do you already have any idea on what to give her?" Sakura asked.

"No," Naruto repeated. "It's hard to think of what to give her. You said she would appreciate anything nice from me, but I don't want to give her just _anything_. I want it to be something special."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. She thought Hinata was so lucky to have such a sweet date like Naruto. "I think you should give her something that would remind her of you, so whenever she sees it, she would remember how special you are to her."

Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen and said, "I think I will."

Sakura remembered she had to be in a blind-date right now.

"Um, Naruto," Sakura told him. "I have to go back, uh, home. I just remembered I still had to do something there."

Naruto wondered what it could be that Sakura was in such a rush. "Okay," he said, staring at Sakura.

With that, Sakura immediately left and headed to the benches.

Naruto decided to follow Sakura to see where she went. He paid for the ramen and he left his last bowl half-eaten. He went out, and he searched for Sakura.

He saw Sakura was walking and headed to the benches. He was about to go after Sakura when he saw that Sakura was talking to a guy that Naruto didn't know.

Naruto hid behind a tree and listened in on what they were talking about. But he couldn't hear them.

He tried to recognize who the guy was. He looked oddly a bit like as Sasuke.

Naruto blinked.

Sasuke couldn't have dyed his hair grey. So who was it? He had the same hairstyle as Sasuke and he probably had the same height as Sasuke. Naruto continued to stare at the guy. He really didn't know the guy.

Naruto was about to approach them when…

THUMP!

He looked at them again. The guy was down on the ground, with his right hand on his left cheek. Naruto noticed that there was blood that came from the guy's mouth. He looked at Sakura. She looked like she could kill anyone and her hand was clenched into a fist. She approached the guy to give him more, but the guy started running for his life. Sakura stayed on the spot she was standing on.

When the guy passed by Naruto, Naruto held him by his collar. The guy looked at him.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto angrily asked him, he was also ready to beat up the guy if he did anything wrong to Sakura.

"Naruto, let me go," the guy said.

Naruto's anger turned into shock. "How do you know my name?" he asked as he let go of the guy.

"I'm Kakashi," the guy replied. In a second, he turned back into Kakashi.

Naruto was more shocked than ever. "K-K-Kakashi sensei? I thought you were on a mission, why are you…?"

Kakashi sighed and started to explain. "Actually…"

We go back to Sakura and find out why she was angry with Kakashi…

**F L A S H B A C K**

_Sakura hurriedly walked to the benches near the Konoha gates. She was a bit happy to see that her blind-date was there and so she didn't have to wait for him._

_Sakura stared at him for a while after noticing that he looked a bit like Sasuke. Then she smiled at him and said, "Ohayo! I'm Haruno Sakura. What's your name?"_

_Nothing._

_Sakura kept the smile on her face and repeated what she just said in case the guy didn't hear her. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I believe you're my blind-date since I see no one else around. What's your name?"_

_Still nothing._

_Sakura felt her left eye twitch a bit and wiped the smile off her face. She sighed and looked around. There was no one else sitting on the benches and it was already about 1 PM. She wondered if the guy was deaf or something._

_Sakura tried one last attempt. "Ohayo." she plainly said. She was about ready to leave if the guy still didn't answer her._

"_Hn," the guy muttered, with his head down, staring at who knows where._

"_Wow, what a miracle, you have said something very much understandable," Sakura whispered to herself. The guy muttered another "Hn."_

_Sakura looked at the guy, still staring down somewhere. She didn't know if she wanted to ask him his name again for the third time. She really had no time for this. And this was getting a bit annoying._

_Sakura thought it was such a waste of breath to try opening up a conversation with him when he won't give any decent answer. But on the other hand, Sakura also thought it would be such a drag to waste this blind-date._

_Sakura decided to talk to him for one last time, and if he still doesn't answer after three seconds, she'll really him leave this time._

_Sakura faked a smile and said, "I'm Sakura. May I at least know what your name is?"_

_The guy opened his mouth to say something, Sakura waited for what he was gonna say, but nothing came out of his mouth._

_She wondered if the guy was dead or something._

_Sakura sighed. She started counting._

_3…_

_Nothing._

_2…_

_Still nothing._

_1…_

_Blink._

_It's decided then, she was going to leave. Sakura stood up and told the guy, whether he was dead or not, "I'm leaving now. I really don't have the luxury of enough time to waste it with you. Seeing that you won't be talking any time now, I'll just be leaving, since you probably also want to be alone."_

_Sakura waited for another three seconds before taking her first step._

_3…_

_Silence._

_2…_

_Deafening silence._

_1…_

"_You're one annoying whore."_

_Sakura thought the world had stopped spinning. She tried to check if her ears heard right._

"_**That bastard! How dare he call us an 'annoying whore'! He's the annoying bastard, acting like he can't talk or whatever! Let's KILL him to show him he can't call every single girl an annoying whore! Especially not us! Cha!!" **__Inner Sakura angrily yelled with smoke coming out of her nose and fire burning in her eyes._

_She _did _hear right._

"_**Of course you did! Now let's go kill that bastard!! Cha!!"**_

_In a second…_

_Something inside Sakura snapped._

_And in another split-second…_

_Te guy was down on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth and a deformed cheekbone._

_Sakura positioned her fist for another punch._

_The guy quickly stood up, finally realizing what had just happened and ran for his life._

_Run, run, run, since he refused to die in the evil clutches of a furious Sakura._

_Sakura was still rooted to the spot and threatened the guy, yelling out, "YOU BASTARD!! ONCE I SEE YOU AGAIN, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT JUST DEAD, YOU'RE DOUBLE-DEAD!! THAT WAY YOU'LL KNOW WHO YOU SHOULDN'T CALL A WHORE!!"_

_The people around looked at Sakura and moved away for their own safety._

_End of story._

**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K**

Let's go back to Kakashi and Naruto…

Naruto was laughing like crazy and Kakashi sighed.

"Just don't tell Sakura about what I told you, okay?" Kakashi told Naruto, who was still rolling on the road, laughing like mad.

"Okay?" Kakashi repeated.

In a minute, Naruto stood up and stopped laughing, but he was still snickering. "Yeah, yeah."

"Good." Kakashi told him, giving him a serious look.

"I'm just not sure Kakashi-sensei, based on what happened to you, I think I'd feel more scared if I was threatened by her." Naruto told him, laughing in between words.

Kakashi pulled down the part of his mask covering the eye with the Sharingan and threatened Naruto on using it on him. "I won't be having second thoughts on using this on you if you tell her."

Naruto suddenly shut up and started walking away. "S-sure, Kakashi-sensei, I promise I won't tell Sakura about it."

Kakashi also walked away after making sure his secret was safe with Naruto.

to be continued…

A/N: Please review if you think it's super horrible, horrible, ugly, fine, good, or something else. Thanks. (:


End file.
